paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetie Frames Marshall and Rocky
Backstory: Ryder and the Princess of Barkingburg talk together, and the Princess invites him and the pups over for a playdate at the castle. Sweetie, being her mischievous self, finds a way to frame Marshall and Rocky. Characters: Ryder Princess of Barkingburg Earl Main 6 pups Everest Sweetie Story: One fine summer day, Ryder called all the pups to the lookout. He told them to come up the elevator, but not to worry about their pup gear, as this wasn't a mission. The pups arrived and sat in their line as normal. "Hey pups, glad you got her quickly, I have some great news" Ryder told them. "What is it Ryder?" Skye asked excitedly. Ryder chuckled and turned on the big computer. "Well, the Princess of Barkingburg invited us all over to the castle, just for a fun play date" he replied, bringing up the conversation between him and the Princess. "Hi pups, I do hope you'll all be excited to come and play" she said with a smile. The pups all barked and cheered happily. Marshall looked up at Ryder. "Could we invite Everest along as well?" he asked. "Sure Marshall, i'll call her now" Ryder replied. He brought up the cabin on the big screen, and called Everest's tag. "Hey Everest, would you like to come to Barkingburg with us?" Ryder asked. "Wow Barkingburg, of course, I'll be ready to go in a bit" Everest replied. "All right pups, head to the air patroller, and we'll stop at Jake's mountain to pick up Everest, then be on our way" Ryder said. The pups cheered and headed down the elevator, and quickly got into the air patroller. Of course, Marshall unluckily tripped on Rubble's skateboard, and tumbled up the ramp into everyone. "Oops, sorry guys" Marshall said, and the others laughed. The pups hoped into their seats, and Ryder and robo-dog piloted the air patroller into the sky, heading over to Jake's mountain. They landed at the cabin and opened the ramp, allowing Everest to happily bound aboard. "Hi guys" Everest said happily, as she took her seat. "Hi Everest" they all replied, before taking off into the sky again and heading towards Barkingburg. --------------------------------- At the castle, the Princess was getting everything ready, while Sweetie played with Busby. "Are you excited to see the Paw Patrol again Sweetie?" the Princess asked. Sweetie just frowned and continued playing. The Princess giggled, and soon there was a knock at the castle door. The Earl went to the door and opened it, and was greeted by Ryder and the pups. "Welcome to Barkingburg once again, Ryder and the pups" he said happily. "Thanks for having us, the pups are so happy to be here" Ryder said. Sweetie looked up from her pillow and huffed, sulking off with Busby. "Don't mind Sweetie, you know she always gets grumpy" the Princess said. The pups then began to play around happily, Marshall tripping every once in a while and making the pups laugh. Sweetie watched from a corner of the room, grinning to herself. "I just got a wonderful and terrible idea, I should frame Marshall, and see where things lead with him" she said to herself, laughing and giggling loudly as she snuck off to plan things out. Marshall and Everest decided to play hide and seek, and Marshall went to hide first while Everest counted. He went down a side hallway, which was exactly what Sweetie wanted him to do. Before Marshall could notice what was happening, a large suit of armor came crashing down behind him. "Ahhh, what was that?" he yelped, spinning around and seeing the armor. He sighed in relief, then yelped again as all the suits of armor began crashing down around him. Marshall yelped and cowered down in a ball, covering his head in fear. Sweetie grinned and snuck away quickly, heading to the main hall to tell the Princess what happened. The Princess, the Earl and Ryder all raced to the hall, after hearing what Sweetie said. She had told them that Marshall was hiding behind some armor for hide and seek, and all the suits came crashing down. Sweetie made it seem like Marshall did it purpose, so that he would get in trouble. "Marshall, what happened?" Ryder asked. Marshall uncovered his head and looked around. "I... I don't know, I was gonna hide in here, but i must have bumped the armor thanks to me being so clumsy..." he replied sadly. Sweetie strode behind the Princess, holding one paw up. "And he made a piece of armor hit my paw..." she whimpered. Ryder sighed and shook his head. "Marshall, we know you are a little clumsy, and everyone likes that about you. But you have to be more careful around here" he said. "Bu-but I didn't do it on purpose..." Marshall yelped, tears welling in his eyes as he felt they were blaming him. Before anyone could stop him, Marshall turned and raced down the hall, tears falling down his cheeks. "Marshall wait!!!!" Everest called, but Marshall was already gone. Sweetie grinned. "Now to move onto the next part of my plan" she whispered, sneaking off with a piece of armor. She took the piece and placed it inside Rocky's vehicle, snickering as she planned on framing him as well. Rocky would go in there searching for something, and pull out the piece. Sweetie snickered and headed back inside to put that part into action. The pups were searching for Marshall at the time, and Sweetie walked over to Rocky. "Hey Rocky, do you have anything that you can use to fix my pillow? It has a large rip in it" she asked him. "Um, i might have something in my truck, i'll go look" Rocky replied. "I'll come with you Rocky, Sweetie might not like the material so i'll check them before you bring them back" the Earl said. Rocky and the Earl headed outside to the vehicles, and Rocky jumped into the back of his truck. He began digging through, until his head bumped into something hard. "Ow, what's this?" he said, picking it up and pulling it out. The Earl gasped when he saw it was a piece of armor. "Rocky, did you steal this from one of the suits of armor?" he asked. "Wh-what no way, I would never steal anything..." Rocky quickly replied nervously. "Well, this is quite a mystery...." the Earl said, taking the piece from Rocky and bringing it inside to Ryder. Rocky lowered his ears and followed back inside. "Ryder, this was found in Rocky's truck" the earl said. Ryder looked down at Rocky. "Why was this in there Rocky?" he asked. "I honestly have no idea Ryder, honest..." he replied, whimpering nervously. "Something is definitely going on, Chase, grab your gear and help me with this please" Ryder said to him. Chase nodded and grabbed his mission paw gear, which had his x-ray goggles and other fancy gear he needed. He put the goggles on and headed out to Rocky's truck, seeing a second set of paw prints that didn't match Rocky's. "another pup was here besides Rocky, someone must have tried to frame him" Chase said to Ryder. Rocky sighed in relief, glad to know everything was ok for him. Sweetie on the other hand, gulped and hurriedly scampered away, so she didn't get caught yet. --------------------------- Meanwhile, Everest was wandering through the castle, still trying to find Marshall. "Marshall, please come out, it wasn't your fault...." she called. Soon, she picked up the faint sound of someone crying, and pushed open a door that was slightly open. "Marshall?" she asked, and saw him huddled under a discarded blanket, crying lightly. She walked over and sat down beside him, placing a paw on his back. Marshall whimpered and looked up at her, his eyes red from crying. "Marshall, it wasn't your fault the suits fell over, I believe you when you said it wasn't on purpose" she told him. "But everyone else does.... because i'm so clumsy..." Marshall replied, his voice shaking from crying a lot. Everest wrapped her paws around him, hugging him tightly. "We know your clumsy, and that's why everyone likes you, but I don't think you could have knocked down all the suits of armor by touching only one right?" she said. Marshall wiped his eyes, and thought for a moment. "Y-your right, if I did touch one, how would the others fall down?" he replied. Everest smiled. "It seems like someone was trying to frame you" she replied. hugging him and kissing his cheek. Marshall nodded and nuzzled her. "Your right, I just hope Chase can find out who it was..." he replied, holding Everest tightly. Back with Chase and the others, Chase was using his x-ray goggles and following them around the castle. He frowned as they lead back to the hall where Marshall had knocked down the suits of armor. "These are Marshall's paw prints, and these are some other pups prints, Marshall and Rocky were framed" Chase told Ryder. "Marshall's prints are nowhere near the suits of armor, and the ones that are lead down this way" he added. He followed the prints, all the way back to.... Sweetie's pillow. "It was Sweetie, she knocked down the armor, and put the piece inside Rocky's truck!!!" Chase said. Everyone turned and frowned at Sweetie. "Oops....." she said weakly, grinning and slowly backing up. Unluckily for her, she backed up into the Princess, who had her arms on her sides. "Sweetie, why would you frame Marshall and Rocky?" she asked lightly. Sweetie just hung her head and sighed. "Well, thank you Chase for helping us solve this mystery" she said, picking Sweetie up and carrying her outside to her cage, placing her in and locking it. "You know the drill Sweetie, naughty pups get punished" she said. Sweetie whimpered and rested her head on her pillow, frowning as she had been caught once again by Chase. "I hope Marshall's okay" Skye said, once the Princess rejoined them. At that moment, Marshall and Everest walked together into the main room, and everyone raced over to hug Marshall. "Marshall, were sorry we blamed you for knocking down the armor, we found out it was Sweetie who did it" the princess said, rubbing Marshall's head. Marshall smiled. ""i'm sorry i'm so clumsy, but its just the way I am" he replied sadly. Everyone chuckled and laughed. ""oh Marshall, that's what we love about you, and that won't change no matter what happens" Ryder said. Marshall smiled and hugged everyone. "Thanks guys, i'm the clumsiest pup you know" he replied, and everyone laughed and smiled. THE END. Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes